


Just a Test

by Garbage_Never_Die



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), 底特律：成为人类
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 08:02:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garbage_Never_Die/pseuds/Garbage_Never_Die
Summary: 研究员告知RK900：“我们需要你参与一项测试。”





	Just a Test

赤裸状态的RK800仰躺于实验台，上肢被机械臂拘束，神色麻木地注视着它的升级版步入感应门，逐渐靠近。

在单向玻璃墙外的研究员们的注视下，RK900毫不迟疑地分开对方并拢的双腿，展现其中掩藏着的、崭新的性爱模组。这台RK800看上去似乎业已进行过整机翻新——不仅严重毁坏的女性性爱模组（包括有多处撕裂痕迹的人造阴道与肛门）均替换为相应的男性版本，下颌、脖颈、两肋、胯部和腿部等生物组件所遭受的永久性损伤也尽数消失不见，完好如方才出厂。

它伸手触摸RK800会阴后方紧闭的孔洞，径直插进一指。柔软但略显干涩的甬道甫一接收到刺激，便立即蠕动着挤压起来，开始分泌润滑液。淡蓝无味的液体随着侵入性交腔的手指不断增加而溢出撑大的穴口，快速濡湿RK900的皮肤涂层。扩张期间，RK900持续关注着RK800的反应。它状似平静，然而绷紧的咬合肌、瞪圆的双眼与额际红黄交替的LED灯却暴露了实情。作为异常仿生人，它的情绪模拟得是如此真实，叫旁人不禁感觉盯着它的脸就仿佛的确盯着一位强忍羞辱的受害人。

机械的人声传进麦克风，又传出扬声器，给予命令：“数据反馈正常，测试继续。”

于是一场意味微妙的交媾便这样发生了。RK900拉开制服长裤的门襟，不加任何赘余的爱抚，释放出生物组件长驱直入。它力劲十足地摇摆腰胯，驱使仿生阴茎不断挞伐RK800驯顺开放的甬道。尽管机体碰撞的响动，润滑液被翻搅而产生的声音以及从嘴角泄露的微弱呻吟全部回荡在死寂的雪白房间里，融成某种艳情的怪异氛围，但那些表面上充满肉欲的律动和挣扎也不过仅是预设的程序、无感的例行公事。RK800曲线优美的腿垂落在RK900身侧，像两尾脱水的银鱼儿一样随抽插的节奏颤搐不已。色泽浅淡的乳头挺立在它微微隆起的、晃悠悠的胸脯上，无人怜惜。RK900尚未来得及意识到，羽毛般轻飘飘的吻就已经烙下。

摩擦和戳刺带来的强烈刺激转换为电信号，促使性交腔内壁连连收缩，纠缠、吸吮RK900的性器。整四十五分钟后，拟真精液射入RK800的穴中。它猛然后仰脖颈，哽咽似地悲鸣一声，又跌坠回冰冷的台面，睫毛战栗得犹如濒死的蝴蝶。奶白的浊液跟从抽离的阴茎流淌出红肿且稍稍外翻的洞口，冲刷掉些许黏附着肛周的泡沫，把胯间搞得愈发泥泞。RK900用余光瞥了一眼犹在发抖的RK800，打理好自己的衣装，按照指令撤出实验室。

“为什么不留下呢，RK900？你可以在这儿继续观摩测试进程。”一名研究员拦截住意图离开的RK900，如是说道。

“调整参数。”紧接着，那合成的声音又响彻室内。

测试按部就班地进行下去。RK900伫立于玻璃墙前，沉默地审视着感应门重新敞开，一排外观一致的仿生人依次走入。奇怪的是，RK900的系统无法识别它们的型号。

机械臂解除了对RK800的禁锢。但不等它做出任何反抗行为，仿生人们便一拥而上，将其制服，拖曳至玻璃幕墙边。与RK800、RK900相同，它们亦装配有性爱模组，用以配合采集数据。较之于先前，此次性交活动明显要来得更加粗暴。就着RK900遗留的拟真精液，一台仿生人一手扣住RK800的腰胯，一手抓握对方背在身后的小臂，迅速驾马似地操干起它热烘烘且湿淋淋的洞穴。内部结构类似阴道的性交腔遍布敏感点，只需略微触碰粘膜，便足够引发一连串甘美的哭叫。粘稠的精液和大量透明的润滑液混合着滑过哆嗦的腿根，缓缓坠落，在地面积蓄成一汪小小的水泊。RK800啜泣不已，煽情的眼泪流得就像淫水一样汹涌。另一台仿生人凑近了去舔吻它的嘴唇。而它则狎昵地一口含住舌肉，吮吸得好比吮吸一根阴茎，啧啧作响。

一吻结束，性器替代舌头捣入口中。它仿佛温顺的羔羊，任由所有仿生人轮流进犯身体两端的性交腔。

几欲将它剖成两半的穿刺过于悍猛，RK800摇晃着踉跄两步，左手为保持平衡而撑住了玻璃墙。它颤巍巍的唇瓣包裹着粗壮的仿生阴茎，脸颊被顶得变形，鼓突出淫猥的圆弧。不消片刻，拟真精液便填满了它的喉管，它自己所释放的白浊也高高地溅至胸膛与下巴，玷污了光洁的皮肤。那张端正而富有古典美的脸庞彻底成了性欲的囚奴，颧骨洋溢着虚假的酡红，连面庞上散布的星点小痣都显现一股招惹亲吻的放浪。它湿润的棕眼睛眨了眨，对上RK900灰蓝色的一双眼。

接收到软体不稳定的提示，RK900无意识地抬脚后撤，却撞进某人的胸膛。

与此同时，那把冷漠而麻木的嗓音再度响起：

“程序错误，测试终止。”

END


End file.
